The Second Wedding
by LBozzie
Summary: Tasha and Donald decide to get married again! We'll see all of the family get together, (Even Eddie and Spike) to try and make this the best wedding ever! Family fluff and a story dedicated to one of my favourite ships DASHA!
1. Chapter 1

**_NEW STORY TIME! Hope you guys enjoy it this will be the last I post for a while because I'm taking a million exams at the moment, which may decide the rest of my life! No seriously. _**

**_This is NOT A Brace story._**

**_However, this will help with my English Exam..._**

**_Wish me luck, and on with the story!_**

_'__Calm, soothing breaths, calm soothing breaths, keep calm, just keep cool like you usually do, I mean you are awesome. Just keep your cool.' _

Donald sat at the table, waiting for his wife, Tasha to return to their table at one of the most expensive, romantic restaurants of the whole of France, Tasha's favourite country due to their incredible cuisine, he had, for their two year anniversary flown his private jet right to France just for her. '_Yeah, I'm perfect.'_

They had just finished their amazing meal of spaghetti and a meaty sauce. Donald was munching on a breadstick nervously; he brought out a box, quite small but contained a charm bracelet, with a wedding charm on it. This was it, he felt more nervous than the first time he had done it, if that was possible.

He was going to propose to Tasha again, not just so the kids could see their wedding, but to show Tasha that he still loved her just as much as the day he proposed.

He didn't buy her a ring, nah, he'd done that song and dance before. This was a silver charm bracelet, she could add on charms and it pretty much went with anything!

Tasha returned for her visit from the bathroom, in her satin red dress and sat on the leather seat, "Donald, this place is amazing!" She smiled, "I can't believe you-... What's that?"

Donald, who had been mesmerised by his wife's beauty, had forgotten to hide the box containing her bracelet. "I- uh..." He opened the box. "I want to marry you, again, Tasha Davenport," the whole restaurant was staring now, but his eyes were only on Tasha. "I don't care that we're already married, or that we have four kids, I love you and marrying again will give me the chance to say it all over again."

Tasha was crying and nodding. "Of course I will, you idiot!"

As the restaurant clapped, they kissed and Donald put the bracelet around her wrist, he leant over the table and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile, two bionic kids were pacing in the lab, while one was trying to decide if the big toe counted as a toe.

"I mean, if the thumb isn't considered a finger, then is the big toe?" Adam asked Chase who was pacing with his sister.

"Adam, Mr Davenport said he'd have something important to tell us when he got back, I could be really bad news! What if he's going to try and ship us off to facility X again?"

Bree, who had also been pacing and thinking sighed at her brother, "Chase, it could be something really awesome! Maybe he and Tasha are going to have a baby!"

Chase scowled, "That's even worse! Then he'll want a normal family and we'll get kicked out and-"

"And Chase-y won't be the baby of the family anymore!" Adam contributed, making Bree laugh, As Chase, again, scowled.

"Oh, yeah? Well what about Leo?"

Bree laughed again, "Chase, you'll always be the baby of the house, it doesn't matter if Leo was six months old," she pinched his cheeks, "you'll always be baby Chase-y to us!"

Chase slapped her hands away and returned to sulking and pacing.

**Again, going on Hiatus because of exams.**

**THANKS FOR READING! :)**

**~LBozzie~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I will be updating this again on Sunday!Thanks for reading and sorry about the delay,**

* * *

As the happy couple walked through the mansion's doors from the cold chill of the night into the warm embrace of their home they were bombarded with questions from the teenagers who had moved from the lab to the living room and the obnoxious security home system.

"Was the dinner good?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Why are you so ugly, Tasha?"

At the last remark, Tasha slipped off her red high heel shoe and waved it at Eddy threateningly, which made the Smart home system decide to turn off. Tasha and Donald then smiled, "guys, why don't you sit down?" Donald grinned, "Tasha, can you get Leo?"

Tasha nodded and went upstairs, "what's wrong Mr Davenport?" Chase asked, fearing the worst. Was his hunch right? Were they having a baby and kicking the bionics out? Were they splitting up? Were they moving to a different place and-

"I'll tell you when we're all here, Chase. Its good news, I promise."

Chase huffed and Adam and Bree exchanged looks, honestly, they were nervous too.

When Leo came downstairs, he sat on the edge of the sofa, next to Bree and all the teenagers sat up, looking at their parents expectantly.

"Okay, guys our big news is that we're-"

"We're getting married again!" Tasha all but screamed with excitement. "We want you all to attend and play your part so we can be closer and celebrate!"

Chase's reaction was almost comic, "Oh thank God!" he breathed out a sigh of relief, and Adam and Bree laughed.

Tasha sat next to him, smiling, "Chase, Honey, what did you think was going to happen?"

Chase sat up, did his nervous laugh cough and shrugged, "I don't know..."


End file.
